


The Appetite of a Monster Pleaser

by starlite_cos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Chara is a teen, Dark Arts, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Good W. D. Gaster, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Insomnia, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Protective Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has DID and ADHD, Reader's gender isnt specified, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlite_cos/pseuds/starlite_cos
Summary: (Y/N) was a normal human living in a normal world, until they weren’t... On April 4th 20XX, monsters emerged from the bigass mountain named Mt. Ebott with a child no older than 10 leading them like it wasn’t the weirdest thing. (Y/N) didn’t care for monsters, they didn’t hate them per-say, but they weren’t too fond of them either.Soon enough, with help from the government and the president, monsters were able to get comfortably situated into society, though of course, people were still specist jerkwads from time to time.Diagnosed with ADHD and DID from a young age and countless, sleepless nights due to insomnia; (Y/N) was what you could call, a trainwreck. Unfortunately, (Y/N)’s SOUL main trait was dishonesty, so it was also always a struggle to get people to believe your side of the story, even if it was obviously true.When a certain goopy skeleton monster stuck between the lines of time and space asks you to help save him in exchange for a chance to be normal, how could you say no?Well… only time can tell. ⌚
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Hello Reader!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, join the [discord server!](https://discord.gg/ss7tg9R) :D

Hey there. You’re the reader, right? Good. Good.

Now that I’ve got your attention, I hope you don’t mind me giving you a history lesson! (It’s for the sake of the story…)

Alrighty, class starts…

Now!

Determination, Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Integrity, Patience, and Perseverance. These were the seven original SOUL traits a human could inhabit. Over time, new SOUL traits were discovered and added to the list... Spite, Fear, Injustice, Cruelty, Idleness, Dishonesty, and Lethargy. These were the seven secondary SOUL traits. Why were they secondary you ask? Well, it's like the saying goes; "With every spoon of sugar, there's always some salt too." Well maybe it didn't go exactly like that, but you get the gist of it.

Certain jobs would require a certain main soul trait; hence why it was revealed at a young age. Want to become an artist, but you have a bravery SOUL? Too bad, you're getting sent off to either military school or you can take 2 years of therapy to change your SOUL’s main trait to patience.

Mrs. Riverdale's School for the Redeemed was a school made to purposely change a child's main SOUL trait. It was a complicated and confusing process, but it worked nonetheless.

You, the reader aka (Y/N), are diagnosed with ( **A** )ttention ( **D** )eficit ( **H** )yperactive ( **D** )isorder and ( **D** )issasociative ( **I** )dentity ( **D** )isorder. You’re a rare case, instead of having any of the 'good' SOUL traits as your main, your SOUL's main trait was dishonesty. Lying was your talent. The really screwed up part was your alters from the DID.

Coincidentally, you have 6 'alters', three with patience, bravery, and perseverance as their main traits, and three with spite, injustice, and idleness as their traits. Now, don’t get me wrong, that’s pretty screwed up, but if you think about it, all the traits balance out.

You were… special in more ways than one. Even after being sent to Mrs. Riverdale's school multiple times, nobody could figure out how to ‘fix’ you. Being at the school was supposed to be a therapy of sorts, what a bunch of lies. If all that wasn’t enough to make this story sound like a cheesy fantasy film, you're a mage too.

Mages were a special group of people who developed ways to use their SOUL's trait and convert it into magic. There were a few types of magic; elemental, spell casting, alchemy, shadow, dark arts, and necromancy. Though, after the monsters had been sealed underground mages started to disappear, soon nobody believed in magic and just chalked it up to fairytales.

You had the just so luck of being cursed with spell casting and elemental magic too. That just sounds like a disaster waiting to happen, which is exactly why you left home. To say the least, you have a lot of shit on your hands. And if THAT wasn’t enough, you’re friends with a goop monster stuck between the lines of time and space who apparently knows more than he lets on.

Do YOU think you can make it? Do you have what it takes to continue this journey? Will you keep looking forward, or are you gonna let things take you down? You decide, but for now, goodbye!

🕆︎☠︎❄︎✋︎☹︎ 🕈︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎☜︎❄︎ ✌︎☝︎✌︎✋︎☠︎, ☞︎✌︎☼︎☜︎🕈︎☜︎☹︎☹︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 💣︎✌︎✋︎👎︎☜︎☠︎.


	2. Author's Note [IMPORTANT]

Hey, just wanted to let y’all know some extra stuff before the story starts. So yeah, here ya go. :p

Also, I'd like to inform you all that I do not have DID, but will be doing accurate research on what it's like so I don't interpret it wrong. There might be a few things that might be wrong, and if you see it, please tell me. 

* * *

When you have an alter switch, it’s similar to the way that Chara takes over Frisk’s body but more sudden. You lose focus on what’s going on around you/defocus from reality/dissociate for a few moments before going ‘unconscious’ and the alter takes over your body.

**_How do other people know when you have an alter switch and what happens when you do?_ **

You can usually tell when you have an alter change because of the color of your eyes, when you switch, due to the alter’s SOUL trait, there’s usually a thin layer of that color over your eye’s irises.

Even though you all share the same brain, you and your alters don’t have the same memories either (they’re basically stored in their part of your SOUL). When you’re unconscious it’s almost like you’re in the void, but more of a lucid dream where you can’t tell the time.

**_How does ADHD affect (Y/N)/What is ADHD?_ **

For the ADHD part, it’s basically a constant feeling of antsiness, fidgeting, and you can’t stay still. You’re always up and about doing something to keep you busy but can lose interest in it quite quickly. You also have a hard time staying focused on certain things and can get sidetracked a lot.

You can get random bursts of energy and get extremely determined to do something, but in the same sense, you can have other mood swings too. You’re an overthinker and jump to conclusions a lot which leads to you doubting yourself. You can also be sensitive at times.

**_Story Key_ **

( **F** / **N** ) = **F** irst **N** ame

( **L** / **N** ) = **L** ast **N** ame

( **M** / **N** ) = **M** om’s **N** ame

( **D** / **N** ) = **D** ad’s **N** ame

( **S** / **N** ) = **S** ibling’s **N** ame

( **B** / **F** / **N** ) = **B** est **F** riend’s **N** ame

( **Y** / **N** ) = **Y** our **N** ickname

( **F** / **F** ) = **F** avorite **F** ood

( **TV** / **S** ) = **TV** **S** how

( **F** / **A** ) = **F** avorite **A** nime

( **F** / **S** ) = **F** avorite **S** ong

( **S** / **A** ) = **S** ong **A** rtist

( **F** / **C** ) = **F** avorite **C** olor

( **M** / **C** ) = **M** agic **C** olor

( **M** / **W** ) = **M** agic **W** eapon (of choice)

**Alter's Names'**

Aliza - Female - Patience

* * *

Devin - Male - Bravery

* * *

Grey - Nonbinary - Perseverance

* * *

Kokoshi - Female - Spite

* * *

Ray - Male - Injustice

* * *

Leon - Nonbinary - Idleness


	3. Weird Dreams

**_"Something weird might just be something familiar viewed from a different angle, and that's not scary, right?"_ **

* * *

(Your P.O.V.)

_You gasped sharply, your usually lidden eyes widened slightly as the darkness around you moved, and suddenly, it wasn’t so pitch black. You looked around warily, you knew this dream, you had it every night, and despite the eerie feeling of dread you’d get every time you watched it happen, you couldn’t help but be more curious. You called out to the voidness, but your voice didn’t work. You tugged at the chains wrapped around your ankles, wrists, and neck, trying to escape their hold on you, but nothing worked._

_You were constricted, held by the chains, left to wonder what was on the other side of those buildings. You were always curious when you dreamt of this place because no matter how long you tried to stay asleep, the dream never seemed to have an ending._

_It was like a broken tape, played over and over and over again. The same few frames repeating and then starting over. It confused you beyond belief, ‘What happens next?’ You’d think to yourself when you’d wake up, then slowly forget the dream._

_Nothing ever made sense in your life;_

_The random blackouts…_

_The magic..._

_The insomnia..._

~~_The man who speaks in hands…_ ~~

_..._

_What was that last one again?_

_Nevermind, it wasn’t important._

_..._

_The sludge solidified into tall buildings creating an alleyway. You craned your head backward, watching as the buildings seemed to grow taller and taller. When dots suddenly scattered themselves across the supposed midnight sky, you knew it was close to starting._

_Your eyes fluttered closed as you waited for the squeaky pitter-patter of rain boots on concrete and rain hitting an umbrella. You let that feeling of calmness wash over you like waves and cover you like a blanket, making you sigh in content._

_Suddenly, a strange feeling rolled down your back and you shivered. When you looked back down, the chains around your body slowly started to melt like an ice-cream cone on a hot summer day and dripped onto the fake concrete ground. You tilted your head in confusion, while also pulling at the chains ever so often, noticing how they seemed a little looser._

_You could hear the rain starting to fall and the quiet humming of magic work itself around you while you inspect the melting metal chains. You snapped out of your daze when everything went dead silent, and the only thing you heard for a matter of minutes was the dripping of the metal cuffs and then… a clank._

_...What was that? You’ve never heard that noise before._

_You brought your hand up to the opposite wrist and rubbed it, feeling the indented skin where the chain used to be._

_Wait… the chain was gone…?_

_You creased your eyebrows in confusion, feeling your ankles, your right wrist, and your neck, and then peering down at the floor. On the ground below you were all 5 chains next to your body. You took in a long-needed breath as the chains dissolved into the ground (...what?) and you shakily stood up._

_You groaned in pain from sitting on the ground for so long and braced against the wall so your legs wouldn’t crumble underneath you. Everything was still paused, almost waiting for something…_

_After you managed to hold down your dinner and clear your vision of a head rush, you wobbly led your way out of the alley._

_You were stopped abruptly by an invisible source and your ears started ringing. You hissed out a ‘Stop.’ and cupped your hands over your ears._

_The ringing only got stronger, you shut your eyes tightly and slumped to the ground once again._

_Then… a voice…_

_No, a noise._

_Through the sea of ringing in your ears, you could faintly make out a sound of static and warbled noises._

_You spoke out what you hoped to be ‘help’ and whimpered as the ringing got louder. You pressed your hand against your ears even harder and focused on your breathing. You didn’t notice that the ringing had changed to static, like background noise, until you felt a hand place itself on your shoulder._

_You practically jumped 3 feet in the air and spun your head around to face your attacker, only to come face to face with… someone?_

_The person immediately retracted their hand and backed up slightly from their crouched position next to you when they noticed your shock and put them up in a manner as if to say they weren’t gonna harm you._

_But in a flurry of emotions, you found yourself basically pressed up against them, hands grabbed fistfuls of their sweater and head ducked into their shoulder. Their body visibly froze up for a second, not expecting the sudden ‘hug’, but then they got the memo that you didn’t want to be alone and wrapped their long arms around you._

_They rubbed soothing circles into your back and rocked slightly from side to side as you cried your eyes out. For a dream, the hug felt surprisingly real, and you could feel yourself melting into their embrace._

_After a few minutes of shaky breaths and sniffling, you finally let your hands loosen the grip they had on the person's sweater. Your face was flushed not only from your tears but from the sheer embarrassment of just jumping on a stranger in your dream and crying onto them._

_They didn’t stop their motions on your back until you made a tugging motion that you wanted to be let go of. Their hands left your back and you leaned backward back onto your legs to get a better look at them._

_They didn’t have any hair and their face looked like a smooth white mask. They were also sitting on their legs now too._

_He…’ he?’, had holes in his face where his eyes would be, and in the middle of them, he had little white pinpricks which you assumed to be his pupils. He also seemed to be looking over your appearance the way his eye lights moved back and forth between your face and body._

_His right eye (your left) was half-lidded and had a crack running from the top of his eye all the way back behind his head. His left eye (your right) wasn’t lidded at all and had a crack running from the bottom of it to the left corner of his mouth. His mouth was a single straight line across his face that seemed to be in a permanent smile. You’d think that would unnerve you, but it didn’t seem to bother you in the slightest._

_He seemed to have on a white turtleneck sweater and a black cloak of sorts covering that with both of the sleeves lining up evenly at the end of his wrists. He also had on black pants, but you couldn’t see his shoes._

_His hands were another thing completely, his hands were laid palm-down on his thighs(?), looked skeletal, and had holes in the middle of his palms. You wouldn’t be surprised if he was a monster, because they had just been freed from the underground a week ago. But why would you be dreaming of a skeleton monster you'd never met before?_

_You just couldn’t stop staring in absolute awe. Your eyes traveled back up to his face and your cheeks immediately burst into flames when you saw him staring right back into your eyes._

_You brought one of your hands to the back of your head, looked to the side in embarrassment, and laughed awkwardly. You were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt him tap you on the knee and you shyly looked back at him._

_Your face turned from timid to absolute confusion when a mess of garbled nonsense came out of his ‘mouth’. You blinked multiple times at him and furrowed your brows. He looked at your expression for a moment and then let out more garbled nonsense, but you saw his shoulders shaking and assumed he was laughing._

_You pouted, you didn’t understand what was so funny. He smiled back at you and then spoke again, this time images… no, symbols, flashed in your mind._

_“✋︎’❍︎ ⬧︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎, ✋︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎♑︎□︎⧫︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♎︎□︎■︎’⧫︎ 🙵■︎□︎⬥︎ 🕈︎✋︎☠︎☝︎👎︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎. ✋︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎■︎’⧫︎ ❍︎♏︎♋︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎ ●︎♋︎◆︎♑︎♒︎, ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎❒︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♓︎□︎■︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎□︎ ♐︎◆︎■︎■︎⍓︎.” You were fucking bamboozled. What the hell was this guy saying???_

_He reached his hand out to you and you looked at him confusingly, still wondering what the frickity-frack just happened and what the heck those symbols were. He motioned to your hand and you smacked yourself in the forehead. You mentally scolded yourself for being such an idiot and reached out to grip his hand in a handshake._

_His grin widened slightly, and as you shook hands you felt a weird sense of cold and hot rush over you. He smirked and spoke again, but this time you could understand him better, despite the strong English accent he had._

_“Hello, (F/N). My name is [̷̢̰͎͆̏R̵͖͋͌̅Ẽ̴̻͍D̸̪̦̾͠A̸̼̿͂̎C̴̛̹̋ͅT̴͎͓̉Ḙ̵̰̬̍̍͝Ḑ̴̛̣͎͊̿]̴̯̔̉, but you may call me Dr. Gaster. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”_

_You. Were. Fucking. Shocked. How the fuck does a man have such a sexy voice??? You could definitely feel your face_ **_burning_ ** _. Holy shit, you thought you were gonna fucking melt. You were gaping like a fish trying to find words to say._

_“Ah- uh- uhm- uh- I- uh- brain no work-.” You finally manage to spit out, you were at a literal loss for words, you pretty much just had a stroke. Dr. Gaster looked at you concerningly, “Are you alright?” He asked and placed a hand over your forehead._

_“I’M FINE!” You screeched leaning away from the hand, your face burning even more now. ‘He sounds almost like fucking corpse husband, but with a much smoother voice- WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!’ You thought to yourself as you looked anywhere but at Dr. Gaster. ‘WHAT THE FUCK KINDA DREAM IS THIS???’_

_He raised his eyebrow (wait what-) in concern and blinked slowly as he let his hand fall back into his lap. “...Alright, if you say so.” An awkward silence started forming so you blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind._

_“How does a skeleton call?” Oh god- oh no, no please- anything but the puns- WHY, WHY WOULD YOU START WITH A PUN-_

_“Hmm, I don’t know, how?” He replies. Oh god, no- (F/N) no- don’t finish that sen-_

_You turn to face him with a dead-serious expression, “On the tele- **bone.** ” _

_There’s a beat of silence._

_Then two._

_Then three-_

_He lets out a hearty laugh and covers his smile with one of his hands despite the hole through his palm. “Haha, that was terrible. I haven’t heard a joke that bad since I taught Sans how to speak.”_

_You don’t know if you’re supposed to take that as a compliment or not, nor do you know who 'Sans' is, but you laugh along too. “Hahahaha, yeah, I suck at jokes, most of mine are overused.” You scratch the back of your neck and change position so that you’re sitting cross-legged._

_His eyes soften and he looks at you, “I haven’t talked to someone in so long, it’s nice to be able to finally talk to someone.” He smiles genuinely at you and your cheeks turn slightly at the compliment._

_You open your mouth to say something, but suddenly everything starts to shake and the ringing comes back. His eyes widen and his eye lights shrink, “What’s going on?!” You yell as you cup your hands back over your ears._

_When he speaks, his voice is back to the garbled mess it was before making you panic slightly. He grips your shoulders and pulls you back into another embrace and you wrap your arms around his back. “I don’t want to go yet!” You yell over the ringing as the buildings start to melt back into nothingness._

_His voice is still in a garbled mess, but the symbols flash in your mind again. “✡︎□︎◆︎’❒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♋︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ◆︎◻︎, ♓︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎□︎…” He abruptly pulls you away, his hands are still gripping your shoulders, stares you dead in the eyes with a serious expression, and as your eyesight gradually gets dark, darker, yet darker he says one final sentence._

  
  


_“I’ll be waiting for you.”_

  
  


_And then everything vanishes._

* * *

A loud knock on your bedroom door wakes you and you groan loudly. You lift one of your arms and put them over your eyes to block them from the glaring sun right outside the window. Curse Monday mornings and your broken blinds.

Memories of your dream are already fading away, something about chains and someone named ‘Dr. Gaster’??? You were an insomniac, but the times you could fall asleep, you had really weird-ass lucid dreams that didn’t make sense 90% of the time and you would always forget about them when you woke up.

You reluctantly roll yourself off the right side of your bed and flop down onto your carpeted floor face down. Another knock comes from your door, “Uh, (F/N)? You good?” (B/F/N) says through the door, concerned.

You sigh, “Yeah, I’m fine, just contemplating my life again.” (B/F/N) hums, and then you hear their footsteps leave the door. You push yourself up from the ground and grab your glasses from your nightstand. After shuffling your body across the ground, turning on the lamp next to your bed, hissing from the bright light, and grabbing clothes from your dresser, you wobbly make your way to the bathroom and enter.

You drop the fresh clothes on the bathroom counter and splash water in your face, staring at your reflection you look at the scarred skin on your collar bone. Your fingers trace the scar lines reminding you why you were still here. You sighed heavily, it was gonna be one of **those** days wasn’t it?

You dropped your hand to your side and turned to the shower, turning the knob to warm, you pulled the pin that switched the water source to the showerhead and turned the shower on. You don’t like reminiscing on the past, especially when they’re bad memories, it sours your mood.

You stripped and stepped in the shower, ‘Let’s try to make this day good, okay everyone?’ You thought to yourself and cracked a smile. Yeah, you had your bad days, but Grey always had your back and gave you the PERSEVERANCE to keep on trying. You took a deep breath in, let it out, and confidently said in your head, 'I can do it!'. You giggled at your silliness and stepped back under the water, NOTHING was about to ruin today, you were gonna make SURE of it!


	4. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new and there's an incident at the Casino.
> 
> Date: 4/25/20XX

**_“I think that I like you…_ **

**_You do?_ **

**_Yeah, but something bugs me_ **

**_'bout the way you lick your envelopes, so-.”_ **

* * *

“Hey (Y/N), could you bring Mr. Serif this?”

You turned to face one of the men at the pool table, tea tray still in hand. Mr. Modaki's hand was held out holding an envelope. He was a gentle giant of a man who always gave you tips on your bad days to cheer you up, you really didn’t deserve to be friends with someone as nice as him.

You smiled and nodded and walked closer to him and he placed the envelope on the tray. He thanked you and went back to his game of pool.

You worked at the Jazz Casino as a server and wore a Kitsune bunny mask to hide your identity. You would travel from each gamble serving them their food or drinks and sometimes delivering messages for other players. You said ‘excuse me’ a few times trying to push through the people at the other poker table.

Mostly everyone stepped away from you and made a path so you would walk through. You did your best to not move the tea around too much.

When you got to the poker table you could finally see the players, a bulky lumberjack male, and a skeleton monster.

Wait- what?

At the right end of the table, a skeleton monster sat his elbow on the table, skull resting in his left hand, poker chips in stacks around him. He was wearing a blue hoodie with white fluff in the hood, black & white basketball shorts, and… were those pink slippers?

Who wears slippers to a casino? Whatever.

You looked between the two men and CHECKed both of them.

You cleared your throat to try and get the attention of the two players. “Excuse me, who here is Mr. Serif? I have an envelope from Mr. Modaki for you!” The skeleton opened one of his sockets and looked at you, he lazily raised one of his hands up in the air.

“that’d be me. ‘just call me sans, Mr. serif is too formal.” He said, even though his jaw didn’t move. You nodded and walked to him, but couldn’t help but think you recognized that name from somewhere, and not just when you CHECKed him. You moved one of your hands out from under the tray to hand him the envelope, but before you could a soft blue haze glowed around the note and it floated up into the air and into the hood of his jacket.

Looking back at Mr. Ser- Sans, you saw he had one of his hands pointed at the envelope, ‘Blue magic, of course. AND he’s a judge, just great.’ You smiled a little more forcefully, you could feel your (M/C) magic reverberating through your body, preventing him from CHECKing you. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything about it and he couldn’t get a good look at your eyes because the Kitsune mask covered them.

He stared at you for a moment more and you could feel him getting suspicious, so in your most high-pitched and enthusiastic voice you could manage, you said, “Well if that’s all, I’ll be taking my leave now.” And then turned away and headed back to the other tables to give them their tea.

You let out the breath you were holding in as you walked over to the girls, and straighten your posture. Nodding to them you recited their order, “Three cherry-lemon teas and one margarita?”. One of them looked up at you, nodded her head, and went right back to scrolling through her phone. You picked up a teacup with your gloved, right hand, and sat it down in front of one of the girls.

You set the second one down the same, keeping your posture as stiff as professional as possible, but paused as you set down the last cup. The leftmost girl at the table looked up from their phone and glared daggers at something behind you.

“Uhg, those disgusting monsters are corrupting our world. They should just go back to that rotten mountain.” She said with the most venom in her voice she could manage.

The other two looked up from their phones and agreed, making continuous remarks about monsters. Your eye twitched and you nearly dropped the teacup before hurriedly setting it down. You picked up the margarita glass from the tray and moved to set it down, but your grip slipped as one of the girls spoke again.

“I heard that when a monster dies, they turn to dust. I think they deserve to, considering they murdered 6 innocent children. Disgusting.”

You felt something inside of you snap and the air crackled with magic like pop rocks. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Your eyesight unfocused and you blankly stared at the wall in front of you as if it was the most interesting thing. Your hearing dulled too, the usual chattering of the people in the casino mushing together into mumbling nonsense.

You tried to regain a sense of your surroundings, but it felt like you were too far away from your own body, and you stayed frozen in place. You just stared at that wall, inspecting it closely. The cracks, the way the paint had layered, the design, everything.

...

...

...

You didn’t know how long it had been, but suddenly you blinked, and you could move again. You were about to place the margarita down, but your hand squeezed nothing but air. You looked down and saw that the drink was no longer in your hand. In fact, you weren’t even in front of the table anymore, you were in the employees-only room next to the bathrooms.

The tray also wasn’t in your hand either, it was placed on one of the tables to your left, your left arm by your side. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, mentally retracing your steps, trying to remember when you walked all the way into here and if you actually gave the ladies their drink, but nothing came up.

Your posture relaxed and you scratched your head with your left hand and put your right on your hip. Your hand hit one of the mask's straps, and you decided to take your mask off, as you weren't in public view and you needed a breath of fresh air. 

You shrugged to yourself and with a slight struggle, clicked the clips holding the mask to your face causing them to unhook, and your mask fell to the floor with a clatter. You sighed and rubbed your eyes in tiredness, thank god you didn't put makeup on today, it was such a pain when it got messed up and you looked like a clown when it would happen.

You soon heard footsteps and looked over your shoulder to see your boss, Ms. June, come out of one of the sub-rooms wiping her hands off with a rag. When she finally looked up and took sight of you, she threw the rag off to the side and walked over.

Ms. June was just slightly shorter than you, despite being in her 30s and you in your mid-20s, had long black hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin, and the workplace's manager suit to complete her look.

“You back now sweets?” She asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest, as she stood next to you. “I...think so? What happened?” You replied, scratching your head with your left hand. Ms. June nods, takes a deep breath, and starts to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA, I KNOW THIS WAS A LATE UPDATE AND THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT, AUGH IM SO SORRY-
> 
> I haven't had the motivation or time to post more chapters to my fanfics with school 'n all, and have a bad habit of creating more fanfic ideas or chapters instead of completing the ones I already made and posted. I hope you can forgive me and hope you accept this beautiful video as a part of my apology.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2nEje0JGdQ


End file.
